Petite vengeance Grand amour
by akane-shan
Summary: Hermionne en a assez de jouer les bouchestrou et décide de se vanger de Harry et Ron et curieusement, cela va la raprocher de Malefoy... humour sarcastique, complot, manipulation et idylle en perspective
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1 : HERMIONNE GRANGER, La Nouvelle

_Dans cette fic, Voldemort n'existe pas et les parents d'Harry sont mort a la suite d'une mission périlleuse étant donné qu'ils étaient aurors et il y a moins de rivalité entre gryffondor et serpentard que dans l'histoire originale._

On était arrivés à la mi juillet et il régnait une chaleur atroce et suffocante dans les petites maisons de Robert Street à Milford Haven( nda :je sait pas comment est l'endroit je vais donc l'inventer à part son nom bien sur il existe). Une jeune fille assise en tailleur sur son lit ruminait de sombres pensées. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui à présent avait cessés de ressembler à la jungle amazonienne et retombaient donc avec grâce en belles boucles soyeuses s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos. Elle étant mince sans être maigre et ses formes s'étaient épanouies. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et elle avait de grands yeux caramel et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Quiconque la connaissant l'aurait qualifiée d'ange, mais en ce moment, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés par la réflexion. En effet, Hermione Granger était en train de réfléchir, elle en avait assez, assez qu'on la traite comme une petite miss parfaite, comme la chouchoute des profs, comme le toutou du célèbre Harry Potter ou comme un bouche-trou qui était servait à faire tout les devoirs pour vous sans poser de questions. Elle était traitée comme un chien simplement parce qu'elle se préoccupait plus de son travail et de sa vie future que de son apparence physique mais là s'en était trop. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait assez fait d'heure de travail supplémentaire comme ça. Cette dernière année, elle allait en profiter et elle comptait bien sortir avec tout les garçons qu'elle voudrait, avoir toutes les amies qu'elle voudrait et être belle et désirable tout en restant intelligente. Ses meilleurs amis – si on pouvait encore les appeler comme ça - ne lui avaient même pas écrit UNE seule petite lettre! Même pas histoire d'au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle! Là elle allait leur en faire baver! Elle allait les aguicher puis elle leur feraient subir la plus grosse humiliation en publique qu'ils aient jamais vécu de leur vie et elle s'arragerait pour que tout le monde soit de son coté et pour cela tout ce joli monde devra croir qu'elle fait ca pour impressionner Harry et quand il lui demanderait, elle s'arrangera pour que ce soit en public et elle le jetterai comme une vielle chaussette.

« De toutes les facons, Potter n'est pas le garçon le plus mignon de Poudelard, pensa-t-elle, il y en a même beaucoup qui le soient plus que lui et maintenant que j'y pense je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un gars aussi pathétique, moi Hermionne Granger La Nouvelle ! »

« En parlant de garçons mignons, il suffirait de prendre Malefoy…ces yeux bleu gris, sa peau pale et nacrée, ses cheveux blonds platine, son corps de rêve musclé par le sport, son allure et sa prestance, son sourire dévastateur et sa voix…haaaaaaaa pourquoi fallait-il donc que Malefoy soit aussi chiant et divin à la fois…c'était vraiment du gâchis. Mais une minute, si Malefoy était aussi détestable avec moi, c'était uniquement parce que j'était l'amie de St Potter et de Weasel (belette en anglais) comme il le disait. Au fond, les « sang-de-bourbe » par si par là c'était uniquement pour ne pas avoir de problème avec son père car en effet, depuis que celui-ci était enfermé à Azkaban pour détournement de fonds, corruption et maltraitance envers des moldus et des sorciers d'origine moldu, il n'insultait plus personnes de cette façon et utilisait d'autres insultes qui ne faisait absolument pas allusion aux origines de ses « victimes ». Une relation avec Malefoy n'était donc pas à exclure mais seulement à condition que se soit lui qui lui coure après et qu'il reste avec elle un peu plus de deux jours. Sinon en attendant, elle porterait ses choix sur les différentes équipes de quidditch. » Un sourire mesquin, presque digne de Malefoy se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui pensait à tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait effectivement effectué de nombreux changements sur son physique et son comportement. Elle avait définitivement jetée toute son ancienne garde-robe à la poubelle. Elle c'était choisit , pour les jours où elle ne porterait pas son uniforme, des petits tops, des décolletés, des mini jupes en cuir en jean etc, ainsi que des jans taille basse(qu'elle adorait) et multiples pantacourt et toute une clique de vêtements classes et sexy au cas où elle devrait paraître sérieuse, des chapeaux à la mode de la lingerie fine, en bref tout le contraire de ce qu'elle porterait habituellement, elle avait même raccourci les jupes et les chemisiers de ses uniformes et portait un tout autre genre de chaussures. Ainsi, elle se sentait plus sure d'elle, plus femme et aimait que les regards de la gente masculine convergent vers elle, elle adorait se sentir désirable tout en sachant exactement ce qu'elle ferait si un garçon voudrait lui faire quoi que se soit sans qu'elle soit consentante. Elle ressentait comme une sorte de second pouvoir en elle (le premier étant la magie bien sur). BIEN SUR, elle allait continuer à faire comme si elle était toujours amie avec eux puis elle s'en éloignerait lentement et lorsqu'ils essaieraient de la rattraper, ce sera la plus grande claque verbale qu'ils recevront. Et là ils paieraient, ils paieraient pour s'être servi d'elle pour résoudre leurs petits problème, pour faire leurs devoir à leur place et la chose la plus horrible, pour avoir fait semblant d'être ses amis pour parvenir à leur fin en croyant qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte et qu'ils pourraient ainsi la lâcher à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus eut besoin d'elle. Avec un petit rire sinistre, elle se dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.


	2. Dans le Poudelard Express

Je suis super contente que le premier chapitre aie plut j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !

Mione96 : merci pour ta review (félicitation t la première !lol)

Bloody the Slytherin : merci ; ) kiss à toi aussi

Zillah666 : merci pour le compliment

Elliotnaiss : d'accord avec toi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait une fic sur ça

HollyOldrix : 1 mot : merci (tu voi g fé mieu lol)

Chapitre2 : Le Poudelard-Express

'Enfin, c'est le commencement de ma vengeance'

« -Salut 'Mione comment ça va ?demanda le rouquin avec une mine enjouée tandis qu'un garçon brun aux yeux verts approchait à son tour

-Dis donc Mione on dirait que les vacances t'on réussi ! Tu es radieuse, j'adore ta nouvelle coupe !

-Merci Harry, dit alors Hermionne en l'enlaçant, ça me fait plaisir que TOI au moins tu es remarqué dit-elle en regardant fixement Ron qui, visiblement embarrassé rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles

-Heu…oui 'Mione ça…ça te va très bien et ça te change !bafouilla-t-il pour rattraper sa précédente erreur

-Ouai ben merci Ron t'es pardonné lança-t-elle en riant faussement, intérieurement dégoûtée de devoir les serrés dans ses bras alors qu'ils faisaient semblant et qu'elle les haïssait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le train et y rentrèrent précipitamment car ils étaient à deux doigts de rester coincé sur le quai.

Elle les laissa passer devant, remarquant avec plaisir que ceux qui passaient se retournait pour la regarder et elle savait bien que Harry et Ron savaient que c'était pour elle mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa route en se demandant qui serait sa première victime de Poudelard (évidemment elle avait déjà séduit des moldus).

Elle pensa alors premièrement à l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor et aux bons éléments qu'il y avait là-bas pour elle sourit légèrement en pensant cela et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés et elle rentra de plein fouet dans…Malefoy !

Elle eut de la chance qu'il aie le réflexe (dut au quidditch)de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne retombe en arrière. Il lui sourit narquoisement et lui murmura afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre « -Eh bien Granger, tu devrai faire plus attention quand tu marche, surtout si Potty et sa belette domestique ne sont pas avec toi. Elle lui susurra alors à l'oreille de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite- Mon chère Drago, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire que j'ai réellement encore besoin du balafré et la tache rousse qui lui colle comme de la glue. Elle lui murmura alors encore plus doucement .-Peut être que je fais semblant qu'en saurait-tu ? Elle se redressa alors lentement puis avant que Ron et Harry arrivent, ils s'échangèrent un sourire machiavélique, le regard pétillant. Drago se disait que Granger était quelqu'un de son niveau (pas comme la glue Pansy) et de moins innocente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, Hermionne de son côté était sur que son altère ego masculin avait tout compris et qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait. Après tout, il avait réussi à devenir Préfet en Chef comme elle et l'instant magique durant lequel ils s'étaient souris en pensant à la même chose ne fit qu'accentuer cet impressions de compréhension totale et mutuelle mais il dut s'arrêter car Harry et Ron débarquait ayant (enfin) remarqué la disparition d'Hermionne. Celle-ci fit alors un clin d'oeil à Drago car elle se trouvait dos aux deux autres garçons il compris alors le geste et fit mine, tout comme elle, d'être en colère et siffla à Harry

-Potter, tu ne devrais pas laisser ta petite amie trébucher dans le couloir, il se pourrait qu'elle fasse de mauvaises rencontres, il sourit narquoisement et répliqua ensuite, Ah non j'oubliait ! St Potter des vierges griffondors ne pourrait sortir avec Granger, la pauvre, je l'a plaindrait.

-occupe toi de tes oignons Malefoy, répliqua Harry qui fulminait et à présent n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer les poings impatiemment.

-comme c'est originale Potter ! Remarque, venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas !railla-t-il puis, pour encore plus provoquer Harry il dit d'une voix suave, A ce soir… Hermionne et en lui faisant un sourire séducteur auquel elle répondit par un léger hochement de tête il tourna les talons et partit avec sa démarche féline, amusé du jeu auquel jouait Granger sous le nez de ses « amis » qui ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'elle avait un plan en tête, assez évident pour quelqu'un d'aussi rusé et intelligent que lui,pensa-t-il, mais ces deux imbéciles lui semblaient aussi intelligents que Crabbe et Goyle qui eux l'étaient autant que des capsules de bouteilles rouillées( et encore c'était une insulte pour ces pauvres capsules).

Il ricana et se promit de devenir plus amis avec Granger. En parlant d'elle, il trouvait que son nouveau look lui allait parfaitement et le petit pote Potter ne tarderait pas à succomber – car il en était sur c'était ce qu'elle voulait- puis …il réfléchit et se dit qu'elle avait l'air de les apprécier autant que lui et s'il avait été à sa place il en aurait profité pour les humilier en public. Drago, à présent confortablement installé dans « son » compartiment se dit que Granger aurait dut être à serpentard. De toute les façons cela importait peut maintenant, mais avec elle ils auraient gagné la coupe des quatre maisons et lui-même aurait eut une excellente partenaire pour se foutre de le gueule de Potty et Weasel. « haaaa que la vie et la vengeance est douce,songea-t-il, je sais pertinemment que Granger fait cela parce qu'elle sait qu'ils se servent d'elle et franchement je la comprends »sur ce il s'endormit.

Du coté du Trio - si on pouvait encore le dire – Harry et Ron s'étaient mis à fixer Hermionne avec intensité, celle-ci, intérieurement amusée par le sous-entendu de Malefoy, ne laissa rien paraître faisant mine de ne pas comprendre « -Hermionne, commença Ron le visage devenu littéralement de la même couleur que ses cheveux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as rendez-vous avec ce…. cette fouine !

-Mais Ron qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer, fit-elle en mimant un air choqué et autoritaire, je te rappelle que Malefoy et moi sommes Préfets en Chefs et par conséquent nous avons une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bain commune !et que nous vivons au même endroits !

-Ah…heu…oui…heu…c'est vrai, bafouilla alors Harry, nous avions oubliés se détail

-humph !lança-t-elle en reprenant un air autoritaire,Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez cru que je sorte avec Lui et de toute façon même si je couchai avec lui ça ne vous regarderait aucunement car comme vous le savez je sors avec qui je veux. Et sur ce, elle s'en alla brutalement en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire devant l'air choqué de ses pseudo amis. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago et à son sourire malicieux qui allait sûrement vouloir parler avec elle et pendant qu'elle y pensait elle ne pouvait empêché son cœur de battre à toute allure puis elle trouva un compartiment qui au premier abord semblait vide mais une fois qu'elle eut déposé ses affaires elle se retourna et son cœur se remit à battre très vite il était là, tel un ange tombé du ciel et dormait paisiblement. Elle se rapprocha un peu pour pouvoir observer le visage de….


	3. Amitié étrange et révélations

Voici le nouveau chapitre Merci à Buzame (oki j'essayerai de faire attention et contente que ma fic te plaise), ari(mais je Suis cruelsourire sadique lol j'espère que tu continueras à m'encourager comme ça, j'en ait vraiment besoin), zillah666(merciii pour le compliment ça me fait plaisir que t'aimes ma fic surtout continue à mettre des reviews !lol )

Chapitre 3 : Sympathie étrange et révélations

_Elle se rapprocha un peu pour pouvoir observer le visage de_ Drago. Il semblait si paisible…Soudainement, il se réveillât, voyant que, perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge

«- Hum hum Granger, bien que nous ayons « sympathisé » je n'arrive pas à comprendre le fait que tu sois assises près de moi pendant que je dors alors qu'il y a une banquette totalement vide où tu devrais être, sans compter le fait que tu sois penchée vers mon visage alors s'il te plait, pourrait tu m'éclairer sur la question.

-Excuse Malefoy mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'observer ton visage ne serait-ce que pour savoir à quoi tu ressemble quand tu n'as pas un de tes sourires exaspérants ou ton air hautain typiquement 'Malfoyen'.

-C'est ça Granger. Bon ; Changeons de sujet avec qui vas-tu sortir en premier ?

-t'es plus intelligent que tu n'en a l'air Malefoy, j'était sure que tu comprendrai mon petit plan.

-Et oui parce que je suis doté non seulement d'un physique divin mais aussi d'une remarquable intelligence ((nda : y en a qui se prenne pas pour de la merde hein))

-non en fait c'était plus parce que tu étais sournois et machiavélique

-venant de ta part c'est un compliment merci

Le train ralentit alors et l'on entendit plusieurs voix s'élever des différents compartiments.

-Bon Malefoy, Je crois que nous allons devoir descendre rapidement : une calèche est réservée pour les préfets en chef et elle ne nous attendras pas toute la nuit. Dit-elle en traînant ses bagages derrière elle pour descendre

- ouai je te suit, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Ces calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles avaient toujours éveillés sa curiosité ; elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir enfin à quoi ressemblaient les fameux sombrals mais le fait que l'on doivent voir une personne mourir pour les voir rendait cela bien moins excitant.

Une fois dans la calèche, Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et recommença à penser aux évènements qui l'avaient poussé à réagir, le plus grand choc qu'elle eut fut sans doute le jour où elle revenait souriante de chez Flora son amie moldue et qu'elle n'avait, en arrivant trouvé personne.

La maison était fermée à clef et ses parents étaient sortis puisque la voiture n'était pas là. Environ une heure après elle avait vu son père sortir d'un taxi un bras en écharpe avec une minerve et des bandages sur la tête elle avait espéré de tout son cœur que son père eut été seul dans la voiture ; mais lorsqu'il vint vers elle, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis sans doute avait-il pleuré mais elle ne voulait pas y croire même pas quand il lui dit « _Hermione ma chérie, il faut que tu sois forte, …ta mère et moi avons eut un accident de voiture cet après midi,malheureusement le camion qui nous à percuté à touché le coté du passager avant : là où se trouvait ta mère. _

_Je suis désolée ma chérie, les médecins n'ont rien put faire, ta mère, ma femme est…morte._ » « _ta mère…morte_… »Ces mots n'ont pas cessés de lui revenir durant la douloureuse semaine qui avait suivie l'accident. Elle n'avait pas mangé tout ce temps ni rien fait d'autre d'ailleurs que de pleurer , dormir et boire de l'eau puis le samedi lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle avait vu des rayons de soleil surpasser les nuages pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, elle avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, de ne le dire à personne mais part respect pour sa mère, elle avait décidé fermement de faire sa dernière volonté qu'elle avait émis de son vivant en ne sachant pas qu'elle allait mourir : d'être plus féminine et plus sure d'elle-même.

-Granger ça va ? dit une voix masculine familière et traînante

- mmmh

-Granger on est presque arrivé du devrait te réveiller. Dès qu'elle entendit le mot « arriver », Hermionne se leva d'un bon car la calèche c'était arrêté, en descendant elle demanda a Drago,

-J'ai dormi tout le trajet ?

-Tu as tout compris Granger bravo, fit-il sarcastiquement

-pff je dois vraiment récupérer du sommeil moi, dit-elle sans faire attention à son sarcasme '_holala il ne peut pas s'en empêcher_' pensa-t-elle

-Et tes airs de Sainte nitouche tu dois aussi les récupérer v'là tes deux glues salut.

Et il partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant celui-là parfois !

« -Il te parlait, on l'a vu qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Ron avec son tact légendaire.

Et voilà, le chapitre touche à sa fin laissez moi des reviews please !


	4. Chapter 4

Tadam ! voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sai ke pr l'instant y a pas bocoup d'action mais rassure vous : chaque chose en son temps muhahahahahahahahah lol

Cath du 93 : merci bien, sinan pour les détails hum je ferai de mon mieu mais je ne décrirai pa l'acte avec précision dsl je préfère ne pas risquer de me tromper et de tt gacher, mais il y aura kan même… tu verras si tu lis la suite

Buzame : mouai, moi aussi, mais c necessaire pour le plan d'hermione de rester amie avec lui… si toi nan plus tu supporte pa ce perso, tu vas être ravie de cete fameuse vengeance, croi moi, le jeu en vaux la chandelle muhahahah lol

Drago-tu-es-a-moi : merci, mais ça deviendra encore mieu après niark niark niark, kan les choses sérieuses vont commencer…

Luna0 : à kan la suite ? a tout de suite, je sais que j'ai i du tem pour publier mais bon, j'essayerai d'être + rapide, au mieu je metterai un chapitre tt les deux jours(si j'ai pa la fleme koi), bonne lecture

Jess8157 : merciii pr la review finallement t'en a mi une ! supeeer ! continue à en mettre surtout, ça m'encourageras à mettre les chapitre plus tôt

**Chapitre 4** : Jalousie et Effets

« -Il te parlait, on l'a vu qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Ron avec son tact légendaire.

-Ron ! Arrête de te faire des films avec moi et Malefoy, on est collègues et là on discutait !répliqua-t-elle avec agacement

-« Vous discutiez » ! Mais depuis quand discutes-tu avec notre pire ennemi ! Tu fraternises encore avec l'ennemi !dit alors Ron rouge de fureur

Ne soit pas jaloux Ron ! Il me disait que nous allions devoir planifier les horaires pour la salle de bain c'est tout !

Ne me racontes pas de bobard vous n'avez pas discuté des horaires de votre salle de bain durant tout le trajet !

Ron, ce dont nous parlions ne te regarde pas, nous sommes Préfets en Chef et il y a certaines choses que nous ne devons faire ensemble, il est normal que j'ai fait une trêve avec Malefoy, je n'allait tout de même pas l'insulter et l'avoir à dos tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! cria-t-elle énervée.

Et si tu n'es pas assez mature pour comprendre ça alors je préfère ne plus t'adresser la parole et rester avec Harry seulement ! Aller viens Harry, dit elle en lui prenant le bas pour qu'il avance rapidement.

Ron qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette violente réaction resta un instant immobile, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux faire la paix avec cette nouvelle Hermione canon pour avoir ses chances et se précipita à la suite d'Hermione et Harry qui d'ailleurs semblait trouvé la situation plaisante.

Hermione, dit Ron complètement essoufflé par sa course pour les rattraper, désolé…je veux dire, excuse moi, je…je n'aurai pas dut te parler comme ça.

Sage décision Ron, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière, j'accepte tes excuses.

Hermione aurait aimé être seule à se moment là pour pouvoir éclater de rire car Ron ne se serait jamais excuser avant, du moins pas avant que Harry l'est sermonné. Quand à Harry, il n'avait rien dit quand ses deux meilleurs amis s'était chamaillé sous son nez ni non plus durant le temps où ils avaient marché alors que normalement il lui aurait demandé de pardonner à Ron et aurai argumenté sur les raisons qui aurait pu le pousser à réagir ainsi. Donc son plan marchait à la perfection.

Merci Hermione, dit alors Ron

Eh bien, lança Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué, on ferait mieux d'aller dans la Grande Salle avant que la répartition ne commence sans nous !en effet, il avait apprécié être seul avec Hermionne qui lui agrippait le bras et ne pouvait que maudire intérieurement Ron pour ne pas avoir fait comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire bouder. De plus, il était sur qu' Hermione avait un faible pour lui mais préféra ne pas en parler avec elle avant d'en être sur car il détestait se prendre des vent.

Les trois griffondors repartirent donc dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent juste à temps car en effet le professeur Mc Gonagall venait de rentrer avec les premières années.

La répartition se fit sans encombre et après avoir fait son habituel discours de début d'année et avoir annoncé le nom des nouveaux Préfets en Chef de cette année, Dumbledore annonça le début du festin.

Hermione était assise en face de Ron qui comme à son habitude, se goinfrait,( elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût) et Harry était assis à droite de Ron. Des yeux, elle chercha Seamus Finnigan, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé mignon et le remarqua à l'extrême gauche de la table de Griffondors tandis que Brook Lower, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus de septième année comme elle était à l'extrême droite de la table avec ses amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser.

Ce deux-là avait rompus le dernier jour de l'année à Poudelard dans la salle commune de Griffondor car Seamus trouvait qu'elle était trop matérialiste et narcissique. De temps en tant ils se jetaient des regards haineux avant de continuer leurs conversations respectives.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers Seamus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de suivre ses amis et lui lança un « Salut Seamus, passé de bonne vacances ? » accompagné d'un sourire charmeur avant de s'en aller d'une démarche gracieuse, sachant que celui-ci la suivait du regard, bouche bée de voir Hermione Granger si désirable lui adresser la parole et lui sourire comme ça.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait drôlement changé et continua de la suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie avec les premières années et que l'un de ses amis lui est refermé la bouche en disant qu'il risquerait d'avaler une mouche s'il continuait à reluquer Granger comme ça.

Hermionne elle était très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait provoqué chez le jeune homme et avait sentit son regard la suivre jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle quand elle était sortie avec les premières années de Griffondor et Pouffsoufle ainsi que les autre préfets. Puis elle alla rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait déjà, adossé contre un mur près de la Grande Salle, afin de voir le professeur Mc Gonagall et que celle-ci leur montre leurs nouveaux appartements ainsi que leur mot de passe pour entrer.

Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, suivez moi, dit-elle.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un tableau représentant un assez vieil homme aux sourcils broussailleux et froncés, à la robe miteuse et aux yeux entièrement blancs avec des cheveux noir et gras rappelant ceux du professeur Rogue.

- Le mot de passe est 'bellum guerere '. Oh, à propos, connaissant vos tempéraments, j'aimerai que vous fassiez la paix et que je n'aie pas à vous voir vous disputer comme avant.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant Malefoy qui avait son exaspérant sourire en coin comme d'habitude. – Sur ce, Bonne nuit. Et elle tourne les talons.

bellum guerere, prononça Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils pénètrèrent tous deux dans la pièce dont l'entrée avait été dévoilée par le portrait.

Parfait ! dit alors Drago, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi belle pièce, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas au niveau du Malefoy Manoir. En effet, la salle commune était magnifique…

C finiiii ! rendez-vous dans le proch1 chapitre lol, j'espère ke ça vous a plut n'oubliez pas la review

Kiss


End file.
